


Beginnings of a Bromance

by cheesytoast8



Series: Agent Rebecca 'Becs' Warren Series [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen, Minor Skye/Grant Ward, Ward and Hunter are in a bromance, Ward just doesn't realise it yet, Ward's going to get therapy, they could both do a lot worse, until someone points it out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 21:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2746874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheesytoast8/pseuds/cheesytoast8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Ward's first day helping around the base. His supervisor? Hunter. Which leads to the beginning of a beautiful bromance. Ward just doesn't quite realise that's what it is until it gets pointed out two weeks later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginnings of a Bromance

**PART THREE**

 

Ward woke up at exactly 5.30 the next morning, as usual. He got out of bed and started his usual in-room workout, being sure to keep quiet as he didn’t want to disturb anyone. He knew that he shared one wall with Becs and the other with Hunter and while he didn’t think either of them would be too angry, he still thought it best to keep the noise down.

 

As he worked out he thought back on everything that had happened the last couple of days and could hardly believe how much things had changed. He went from being a prisoner, to being handed over to his brother, to being brought back into SHIELD and being given conditional freedom. And with people who were apparently on is side. The day before after leaving Coulson’s office he had been bombarded by Becs and Bobbi who seemed determined to help him ‘settle in’ to his new bunk. Or so they kept telling him. He wasn’t sure exactly what they were helping him do, since it wasn’t like he had anything to unpack, but they hung around for close to two hours.

 

And just after he finally managed to convince them to leave Hunter had shown up. The other man hadn’t stayed long, but his visit had given Ward a lot to think about. There was people here who actually wanted him to succeed – and were apparently calling themselves Team Ward which he just didn’t know how to process. And Skye had apparently taken a life. He knew how damaging that could be and he just hoped that she was being appropriately supported after what happened. That kind of thing shouldn’t just be swept under the rug.

 

There was a quick knock on his door just as he was finishing up before the door swung open, revealing Hunter. “Rise and shine,” he announced with a grin looking at Ward’s bed. When he realised Ward wasn’t there his brow furrowed and he looked around the rest of the small space to find him. He pouted when he saw him. “Well you already being up takes all the fun out of waking you.”

 

“You’ll have to get here a lot earlier if you want to wake me,” Ward responded from his position on the ground. “I wake at 5.30 every day.”

 

“Every day?” Hunter asked. “With no alarm or anything?” He received a nod from Ward. “Well that just makes me feel like a slacker.”

 

“You are a slacker,” came Bobbi’s voice from the hallway. Hunter was standing in the doorway blocking the entrance, but she managed to duck her head under his arm to shoot Grant a grin. “Good morning Grant.”

 

He smiled at her use of his first name. While they were helping him ‘settle in’ the day before he had gotten to know her a little, and she him. She had told him immediately to call her Bobbi and then asked him what he preferred. He had said he didn’t mind and she had decided that she would call him Grant, since that’s what Becs called him and she had decided that she was claiming him as her brother as well.

 

“Morning Bobbi,” he returned.

 

“Wait, wait. Are we calling him Grant now?” Hunter asked, looking at his ex-wife. “Do we need to change our team name to Team Grant?”

 

“No, no, it’s remaining Team Ward,” Bobbi assured him. Then she tilted her head slightly to wink at Grant with Hunter seeing. “And you don’t have to call him Grant, I just am ‘cause I’ve decided he’s going to be my brother too. And that’s what his other sister calls him.”

 

“You can’t just decide someone’s going to be your brother Bobbi,” Hunter said with a roll of his eyes before turning to look at Ward. “See the kind of nonsense I’ve had to put up with?”

 

“Ah I’m pretty sure she can just decide that,” Ward answered him, the smile stretching slightly on his face at the way the two interacted. “In fact, she already declared it to be the case yesterday. And even I know better than to try and change the mind of a determined woman.”

 

“See! I told you,” she said to Hunter, poking her tongue out at him. She then turned back in Ward’s direction. “So you ready for today?”

 

He thought about it for a moment before answering, wanting to give her as honest an answer as possible. “I think so. I’m a little nervous, a little worried, especially about who I’m going to have to do check ins with today. But I think I’m as ready as I’m going to get.”

 

“Not to worry, mate,” Hunter said with a wide grin. “You’re spending the day with me.”

 

Ward looked between the other man and Bobbi a few times before finally settling on her. “Why do I feel like I’m definitely not prepared for the day now?”

 

She shot him a grin. “No one is ever prepared to spend the day with him. There is no way to prepare for such a terrifying event.” With that she ducked back under Hunter’s arm and took off down the hallway, before he had a chance to say anything.

 

“And she wonders why I call her a she-devil,” Hunter muttered as he watched her move down the hallway. “Anyway,” he continued turning back to Ward. “We’re spending the day together you and me. Let’s go get breakfast.”

 

He moved back into the hallway and then waited for ward, so they could walk together. “I was going to grab a shower before breakfast,” Ward said as they started down the hall.

 

“You can do that after,” Hunter replied. “If you don’t get to breakfast early around here you miss out on all the good stuff.”

 

Ward shrugged in agreement. He honestly wasn’t too concerned on missing ‘the good stuff’ but it would be nice to have someone to eat with and he wasn’t sure when Becs usually had breakfast, so Hunter was a good next choice. They entered the cafeteria then and Ward scanned the room out of habit. The wall directly opposite him had a few windows with blinds down to cover them; about a dozen round tables were spread throughout the room; and the food service run along the wall to his right, where you could see the kitchen behind. There were two doors on the wall to the left, clearly labelled as toilets and the only exit was the door they entered through. He noted that there were only a handful of people in the room and he knew them all. At a table to the left of the room by the wall sat Mack, Becs and Bobbi and at a table in the middle sat Skye and Simmons. He checked the watch on his wrist when he saw his former rookie and saw it was just after seven.

 

“Is Skye always up this early?” he asked Hunter, being sure to keep his voice low enough that no one else would hear the question.

 

Hunter flicked his gaze in the hacker’s direction as he led Ward towards the food service. “Usually. May likes her to get up early to train before breakfast.”

 

“And she just does it? Willingly?” Ward asked. He wondered how May managed it – he had tried for months to get Skye up early on the bus with very little luck.

 

“Seems so. She’s sorta May’s mini me, you know?” Hunter said as he started loading his plate.

 

Ward filled his plate with some food as he thought about that. It had already been obvious to him that this wasn’t the girl he knew but he couldn’t believe she was so far removed from that girl now that she was basically a clone of May. And he couldn’t believe May would just let that happen – she had always said that she didn’t think anyone should aim to be as shut down as she was. He followed after Hunter automatically, too lost in his thoughts to even realise he was doing it until he found himself beside the table Becs, Bobbi and Mack were sharing.

 

“What’s got you looking so thoughtful?” Becs asked as he sat down.

 

“Hmm? Oh nothing really. Just wondering what Hunter has in store for me today,” he said offering her a smile.

 

She narrowed her eyes at him, knowing that he was lying but not really sure why. She decided to let it go for now though, figuring he would tell her what was up when he was ready.

 

“I’m meant to be cleaning and reorganising the gym today,” Hunter said with a sly grin.

 

“Which means I’ll be cleaning and reorganising the gym today,” Ward deduced. He focused his attention on the table he was at; clearing his thoughts of anything but the conversation he was a part of. There was no use in dwelling on Skye right now – he would think about it more later most likely, but for now he needed to focus on what was going on with him.

 

“Right you are mate. Right you are.”

 

“You are not making him do that for you Lance!” Bobbi said sternly.

 

“What do you mean?” Hunter asked, a look of mock outrage on his face. “He’s mine today! That means he has to do whatever I tell him.”

 

“Did you not listen when Coulson explained how this would work?” Mack asked with a laugh. “He isn’t a slave to do your job for you. You’re meant to assign him tasks and ensure he completes them. He can help you clean and reorganise the gym, but he doesn’t have to do it for you.”

 

“I don’t mind,” Ward spoke up. “I’ll do it for you.”

 

“You seem far too enthusiastic about that idea,” Hunter said suspiciously. “Why do you want to do it for me instead of with me?”

 

“No reason,” Ward shrugged innocently, causing Becs to giggle once before she got it under control.

 

Hunter turned to her and raised an eyebrow. “What do you know little one?”

 

Becs straightened out her face into a blank expression. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

 

Fitz appeared at the table at that moment, placing his tray down beside Mack and sliding into the seat. “What are you talking about?” he asked as he started eating.

 

“We were just talking about what Ward’s going to be doing with Hunter today,” Mack supplied.

 

“Oh yeah,” Fitz said as he looked at Ward and then looked to Hunter. “What’s on the agenda for you blokes today?”

 

“Well I’m meant t be cleaning and sorting out the gym and so I was going to just get Ward to do it. But Bobbi and Mack say I’ve gotta help him, can’t just make him do it himself,” Hunter complained.

 

Fitz snorted and started laughing at that. “You want him to help you organise the gym?” he asked Ward incredulously.

 

“No I’m happy to do it by myself. They want him to help me,” Ward replied, indicating Bobbi and Mack.

 

Fitz turned to look at Hunter. “You’re probably better off just letting him do it himself.”

 

Hunter looked to Becs, who nodded in agreement.

 

“It will end better for you,” she said.

 

And then he looked to Ward who just shrugged at him. “What the hell is going on!” he demanded loudly, gaining the attention of everyone else in the cafeteria, including Simmons and Skye.

 

“When it comes to organisation I tend to be a little bit of a-” Ward began quietly explaining to Hunter trying to get rid of all the attention now focused on them.

 

“Control freak,” Fitz suggested, interrupting him, as Becs “Pain in the ass.”

 

He shot them both a dirty look before he went on. “- Perfectionist. If things are already organised and it’s done well I’m fine but if I’m doing the organising myself it’s probably better I do it alone. Or I may bite your head off.”

 

“It’s true,” Fitz agreed. “The only time I was ever afraid of him was when I helped him organise the armoury on the bus. I thought he was actually going to shoot me a couple of times when I put things in different places to where he thought they should go.”

 

“That’s nothing,” Becs said, a mischievous look on her face. “At one point when I was staying with Grant in New York I-”

 

“We swore to never speak of that again!” Ward interrupted, glaring at her.

 

She held his gaze stubbornly for a few beats as everyone else at the table looked on, wondering who would win the battle of wills. Everyone else in the cafeteria had lost interest in their table after it quieted down after Hunter’s outburst, except for Skye and Simmons who were still staring in their direction. Upon seeing the stare down going on between Ward and Becs they decided to approach the table.

 

“What’s going on here?” Skye asked once they were close enough, sending Ward a dirty look, which he ignored unwilling to break eye contact with Becs at that moment.

 

Finally, she was the first to look away, tilting her head in defeat and then turning to look at Skye. “Nothing really. We were just discussing what Grant and Hunter are going to be doing today,” Becs answered her question.

 

“Wait, what about the New York story!” Hunter demanded petulantly.

 

“No can do my friend,” Becs said with a grin. “I did promise to take that secret to the grave.”

 

“What New York story?” Simmons demanded.

 

Becs went to respond but was interrupted by Fitz.

 

“You know what I think your job should be tomorrow Ward?” he asked randomly as he finished off the food in front of him. He went on before anyone got the chance to respond. “I think you should make breakfast. In fact I think maybe that should be one of your tasks every day. Making breakfast. I miss your breakfasts.”

 

“That’s actually a really good idea,” Becs said enthusiastically. “You do make an awesome breakfast. We should go ask Coulson right now!”

 

“Relax Becs!” Ward said with a chuckle as she jumped out of her seat. “I’m not sure if he’ll agree to it but I will ask him and see. But it doesn’t need to be right now.”

 

“Because right now we need to head down to the gym and get started or we’ll never get it finished,” Hunter added supportively.

 

The two of them said their good byes to everyone else at the table and got up and headed for the door.

 

“Don’t worry about what Becs and Fitz said at breakfast,” Ward said conversationally as the neared the gym. “I will do whatever you tell me to and I won’t bite your head off.”

 

“Nah mate,” Hunter said. “If you’re a tidy, neat freak type then I will do whatever you tell me to. I hate organising stuff so if you have a system I’d rather just follow it.”

 

“If you hate organising stuff then why are you organising the gym?” Ward asked.

 

“Lost a bet,” Hunter replied with a grin as he opened the door and walked into the gym, leaving Ward laughing softly behind him.

 

*****

 

“Hunter’s very chatty isn’t he,” Ward said to Becs that night as they sat side by side on his bed watching a movie on her laptop.

 

Becs hid a grin, knowing that it wasn’t necessarily that Hunter was always chatty – just that he’d taken a liking to Grant. “A little I suppose,” she agreed.

 

“He didn’t shut up all day,” Ward went on. “And he kept offering to get things for me.”

 

“What do you mean?” she asked. “What kind of things?”

 

“Like drinks and snacks and stuff. And it wasn’t like he was just trying to get out of the work because if I said no he wouldn’t just go and get it for himself; he would wait until I wanted something.”

 

“Maybe he was just trying to be nice,” Becs suggested.

 

“I suppose,” Ward conceded. “And he asked me to play poker tomorrow night with him, Fitz and Mack.”

 

“You agreed right?” Becs checked.

 

“Yeah. I thought it could be fun.”

 

“Good,” she said with a smile. “Now be                quiet, I’m trying to watch the movie.”

 

He went to reply but was interrupted by a knock and the door opening.

 

“Brought you a beer,” Hunter said as he came into the room, moving straight to the bed and making himself comfortable on the other side of Becs, passing Grant the beer.

 

“Where’s my beer?” she asked.

 

“Sorry little one, didn’t know you were in here,” Hunter said, not sounding sorry at all. “And besides, after the awesome job our boy here did in the gym today, he deserves a beer. He’s like some kind of organising Yoda or something.” Becs and Grant both chuckled at that. “So did you end up talking to Coulson about breakfast?”

 

“I didn’t,” Ward replied. “But Fitz did. And apparently because Fitz requested it, it’s now part of my conditions for being out of the cage that I make breakfast every morning.”

 

“Excellent,” Hunter exclaimed as he stood from the bed. “Well I’ll see you bright and early! Have a good night. Night little one.”

 

With that he left as abruptly as he had arrived. “That was weird right?” Ward asked.

 

Becs shrugged slightly, a small smile on her face. Apparently her dear adopted brother wasn’t aware that he was in the beginnings of a bromance with Hunter – and she definitely wasn’t going to tell him yet. She was far more interested in seeing how long it took him to figure it out for himself.

 

*****

 

“That was just about the best breakfast I’ve ever had,” Bobbi said as she finished off her plate the following morning.

 

She was sitting at a table with Becs, Mack, Fitz and Ward in the cafeteria. Hunter had joined them with Ward after the latter finished making breakfast, but the ex-mercenary had to leave to see Coulson about something a few minutes earlier when he finished eating.

 

“I have to agree,” Mack said.

 

“Told you it would be awesome,” Becs said with a grin while Fitz just nodded still busy eating.

 

A slight pink tinged Ward’s cheekbones as he got embarrassed. “It’s nothing special really,” he dismissed. “But I think there’s something wrong with Hunter.”

 

“Why?” Bobbi asked curiously.

 

“Well he got up early again this morning to sit with me in the kitchen while I cooked. Just to chat. It was very strange,” Ward explained, his brow furrowed. He wasn’t sure what was going on with the other man but he seemed to be around constantly since he’d been back on the base.

 

Bobbi went to answer him but was stopped by Becs’ slight head shake. It took her a moment but she realised that the other woman had already figured it out but didn’t want to come out and tell Grant. She decided to tell him a sort-of-truth instead. “Well sometimes he’s just chatty you know?”

 

Mack shot her a look, knowing that while Hunter could be chatty it wasn’t the reason he was with the ex-specialist, but at Bobbi’s look he cottoned on to what was going on and just agreed. Fitz, having picked up on the look between Becs and Bobbi just smiled amusedly while finishing his breakfast.

 

“Don’t worry Ward,” the engineer said. “Everything is fine.”

 

Ward looked at the people sitting at the table with him and knew there was something they all knew that they weren’t telling him, but decided to let it go for now. He would either figure it out or they would let him in on it eventually.

 

“Well I have to go find Trip. I’ll see you guys later,” he said standing from the table.

 

“Check the gym,” Mack called after him. “He usually works out around now.”

 

Ward nodded in thanks and then left the room, the four remaining at the table laughing as soon as the door closed behind him.

 

“He really doesn’t realise what’s going on?” Bobbi asked between chuckles.

 

“Nope,” Becs confirmed. “I don’t think he’s ever been in a situation like this before and he’s just very confused.”

 

“You aren’t going to tell him?” Mack asked after his laughter had calmed down.

 

“Definitely not,” Fitz answered for him. “Watching him try and figure it out will be too good to miss.”

 

“Exactly,” Becs agreed with a grin and a high five for Fitz.

 

*****

 

Two weeks later and Ward had gotten used to Hunter always being around and had even found that he enjoyed the other man’s company. He was still a little confused about it but had decided to just go with it. You rarely saw one without the other around the base unless they were working separately; Hunter even choosing to continue joining Ward in the kitchen every morning.

 

In that time Ward had found himself working for Trip, Mack and Bobbi a few times each and Hunter another couple of times. Unfortunately neither Fitz nor Becs had been assigned as his supervisor, but Fitz was usually around when he worked with Mack and Becs liked to check in on him throughout the day no matter who he was with.

 

He also hadn’t been assigned to Coulson, May, Simmons or Skye but he was actually quite happy about that since he still copped dirty looks and the occasional snide remark – particularly from Skye and Simmons – whenever he passed them in the halls. He had avoided them where he could for the most part, but it wasn’t always possible, so he just ignored them when he did see them. At first he had let it get to him a bit, especially with Skye, but after talking about it with Hunter and then Becs and Bobbi he had realised that he shouldn’t concern himself with them right now if they were going to behave that way. His focus needed to be on the things that he could work on and try and mend right now – namely himself and things with Fitz and even Trip.

 

The previous day, he had, with the support of the aptly named ‘Team Ward’ – Becs, Hunter, Bobbi, Fitz, Mack and Trip – approached Coulson and asked about the possibility of seeing a therapist. The director had been hesitant at first, citing ‘issues’ such as security and clearance but Team Ward refused to back down, arguing that it would be going against his rights as a human being for Coulson to deny him help when he asked for it. Becs had even gone so far as to approach Agent Thorne, who worked on the base and was a qualified therapist, prior to the meeting with Coulson, and had already gotten her agreement to help – so she argued that the ‘security and clearance issues’ were moot. Coulson had had no choice but to give in and it had been set up – his first appointment was the following morning immediately after breakfast. He was a little nervous, but he also knew it was the right choice. He wanted to get past everything in his past and he knew this was a good step in doing that.

 

“What’s got you looking so thoughtful?” Fitz asked from across the lunch table.

 

It was currently just the two of them at what had become the Team Ward table – someone, and he suspected it was Bobbi or Hunter, had even carved that into the centre of the table, a fact he was sure the director was not yet aware of. Mack was his supervisor today and when Fitz had started complaining about being hungry the mechanic had told the two of them to get out of his garage and go to lunch early, saying he would be along as soon as he finished what he was working on.

 

“I’m just thinking about seeing Agent Thorne tomorrow,” Ward admitted. Usually he wouldn’t admit such a thing, but he was working on being more open with his friends.

 

Fitz nodded in acknowledgement and was quiet for a few moments. “I’m really glad you’re back you know?” he asked quietly.

 

Ward studied him for a few beats and easily saw the truth in what he was saying. “I’m glad too,” he responded just as quietly.

 

Just then Hunter slammed his try down on the table in front of the seat next to Ward and sat down heavily. “Your girlfriends are driving me nuts!” he complained.

 

“She’s not my girlfriend,” they both answered instantly.

 

Hunter looked between the two of them with a smirk and shook his head. “And yet you both knew exactly who I was talking about,” he said smugly as he snuck a piece of tomato off Ward’s plate and the rest of the group joined them.

 

“Who were you talking about?” Trip asked.

 

“Their girlfriends,” Hunter replied waving a hand at Ward and Fitz.

 

“She’s not my girlfriend!” they both said again quickly.

 

“Don’t let them catch you calling them that,” Bobbi warned.

 

“They’re likely to attack,” Becs added, barely restraining a grin at Grant sneaking a fry off Hunter’s plate.

 

She met Bobbi’s eyes but had to look away quickly to stop herself from laughing. It had been two weeks and Grant still hadn’t figured out what was going on, although he seemed to have decided to just let it be, which amused them greatly.

 

The doors to the cafeteria opened then, Coulson’s voice trailing in, causing everyone to turn and look. The director very rarely ate in the cafeteria, preferring to hold up in his office, usually with May, so this was unusual. He seemed to be giving the young woman with him a tour. She looked to be mid twenties, about 5’9”, with caramel coloured skin, dark hair and dark eyes.

 

“- and this is the cafeteria. Lunch is just starting so it shouldn’t be too busy right now.” Coulson looked around then and spotted them all staring and seemed to have a slight internal debate before he guided her over to the table. “This is Agent Lucy Rosten. She’s going to be joining the team in the lab,” he said to the table. He then indicated around the table as he introduced everyone. “This is Agent Leo Fitz, our engineering specialist; Mack, our mechanic; specialists Agent Rebecca Warren-”

 

“Becs is fine,” she interrupted with a smile.

 

“Becs,” Coulson conceded with a nod. “Agent Bobbi Morse and Lance Hunter.” He hesitated on ward not quite knowing how to explain him. “And this is Grant Ward.”

 

Agent Rosten waved to each person as they were introduced and then stopped on Ward. “Of Hydra?” she asked curiously.

 

“Formerly,” Ward replied. “Although my loyalty lay with Garrett not Hydra.”

 

She studied him for another few beats and then held out her hand. “I’m sorry for your loss,” she said, shocking everyone present. He reached for her hand hesitantly, not entirely sure where this was going. “Agent Garrett may have turned out to be a little crazy, but I believe he was almost like a father figure to you?” Ward nodded slightly in agreement. “I had someone like that, and when he died it was painful for me. No matter who Garrett turned out to be, losing someone that had been so important in your life for so long must have been painful. So I’m sorry you had to go through that.”

 

“Thank you,” Ward said quietly. Becs had been the only one to really address how the loss of Garrett – such a central figure of his life for so long – had affected him and he was amazed that this woman he was just meeting, even knowing everything she apparently knew about him, was offering such compassion. “Would you like to join us for lunch?” he asked without thinking.

 

“That would be nice,” she replied with a smile, glancing around the table to make sure everyone was alright with it before she agreed. She turned to Coulson then and asked “As long as that’s okay director?”

 

“Sure,” Coulson replied, still trying to process what she had said about Garrett. “Just join me in my office when you’re done. If you don’t remember where it is, I’m sure someone will help you.” With that he turned and left the cafeteria, still thinking on what she had said.

 

“I’ll just grab some food,” Agent Rosten said with a smile and headed for the service area.

 

“We’ve never said that have we?” Hunter asked after a few moments of silence at the table.

 

Ward looked up at him with a slight smile. “I’ve never expected it.”

 

“We should have said it anyway,” Fitz replied. “Just because we don’t like Garrett doesn’t mean we can’t acknowledge your pain at losing him. He was in your life a long time. I’m sorry Ward.”

 

“Thank you,” Ward said with a smile for Fitz. “But really, it’s not necessary.”

 

The others at the table all murmured their sympathies for his loss as well and he thanked them all, even while telling them it was okay.

 

Hunter, wanting to break the silence that had fallen over the table, decided to tell them all what Skye and Simmons had done to drive him nuts that morning, starting just as Agent Rosten joined the table with her tray.

 

She observed all the people around her and thought that they seemed like a really nice group of people and it was nice to see that agents here could in fact laugh – the only other agents she had been introduced to had been May, Simmons and Skye, all who seemed to be permanently frowning.

 

She watched as Hunter and Ward – everyone had told her what they preferred to be called after she referred to Bobbi as Agent Morse – shoved each other in their chairs, joking about something that had happened the week before and spoke before she even thought.

 

“Wow you two have a pretty serious bromance going on don’t you?” she blurted as she looked between Hunter and Ward.

 

Hunter just shrugged but Ward looked confused. “A what?” he asked.

 

“A bromance,” she said again, looking around at the other agents at the table, all of whom looked amused. “Or am I reading this situation completely wrong?”

 

“No, no, not at all,” Becs responded before she burst out laughing. “Grant just hadn’t quite realised what it was yet and we were waiting to see how long it would take him,” she added between laughs.

 

Ward looked around the table and realised that this was what everyone else knew that he didn’t. “A bromance,” he murmured quietly looking around the table. “Really?” he asked louder when his eyes stopped on Becs.

 

“Oh yeah bro. You’re playing a lead role in what might just be one of the most epic bromances of all time,” she replied happily.

 

He stared at her for a moment before turning to look at Hunter. Everyone froze then, wondering how he was going to react.

 

“Well,” he said slowly, the beginnings of a grin showing on his face. “I suppose I could do a lot worse than you,” he said to the ex-mercenary. At that everyone dissolved into laughter once more.


End file.
